dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Miyazawa Rie
Perfil thumb|250px|Miyazawa Rie *'Nombre:' 宮沢りえ (みやざわ りえ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Miyazawa Rie *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 167 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Esposo/actor Morita Go **Ex-esposo/empresario Hiroyuki Nakatsu (2009-2016) y una hija *'Agencia:' M2 (エムツー企画) Sobre Miyazawa Rie Nació en Tokio de padre holandés y madre japonesa. Desde su debut a la edad de 11 años en un anuncio de Kit Kat, tiene muchas películas, programas de televisión, comerciales, apariciones en escenarios y libros de fotos en su haber. Ella protagonizó la comedia infantil Bokura no Nanokakan Sensō (Guerra de los siete días) y Tokyo Elevator Girl. Miyazawa hizo su debut como cantante el 15 de septiembre de 1989, con su álbum debut MU. Ganó notoriedad en 1991 con la publicación de un libro de fotografía de Bellas Artes, Santa Fe, y aún más publicidad en 1992 por su compromiso con la estrella del sumo Takanohana. El compromiso se canceló en 1993. En septiembre de 1994 se cortó las muñecas con un vaso roto en lo que ella describió como un "accidente". Los periódicos se enfocaron en la sesión de bebida de Miyazawa, pelea con su madre y su escape a un hotel cercano como signos de un intento de suicidio. Miyazawa continuó su carrera como actriz, incluida una actuación en la película Chushingura del director Kon Ichikawa' en ese año. Pero el febrero siguiente se retiró del drama Kura y en noviembre se retiró del musical Kyote. In early 1996 Miyazawa moved to Coastal California, but by May she was back on TV reporting from the Cannes Film Festival and later that year she appeared in two TV dramas: Hanayome Kaizoebito and Kyosokyoku. In 1997 she made Mikeneko Homes (tasogare) Hoteru and also appeared on stage. In 2001, Miyazawa won the Best Actress Award at the 23rd Moscow International Film Festival by portraying a Chinese Kunqu performer in the Hong Kong film Peony Pavilion, directed by Yonfan. Then in 2002, she starred alongside Hiroyuki Sanada in Tasogare Seibei (The Twilight Samurai), the year's hit movie that won numerous awards at home, including ones for the lead actors, and was nominated for an Academy Award as Best Foreign Language Film. In 2003 she played the role of Oshino in the NHK TV series Musashi. Tony Takitani (2004), una rara adaptación de un cuento del exitoso autor Haruki Murakami, recibió un reconocimiento crítico, con Miyazawa interpretando dos papeles junto a Issey Ogata. La película, que se inscribió en el Festival de Cine de Sundance, ha sido descrita como "una obra maestra de cine minimalista perfectamente controlada". En 2005, interpretó a Tsubaki en Ashurajō no Hitomi (あ し ゅ ひ ひ,), que es una adaptación cinematográfica de una obra de teatro del siglo XVI. Dramas *Gou Gou Datte Neko de Aru 2 (WOWOW, 2016) *Gu Gu Datte Neko de Aru (WOWOW, 2014) *Blackboard (TBS, 2012) *Gou ~Himetachi no Sengoku~ (NHK, 2011) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Setouchi Jakucho as Setouchi Jakucho (Fuji TV, 2005) *Blue Canary (WOWOW, 2005) *Natsumeke no Shokutaku (TBS, 2005) *Blue Kanariya (WOWOW, 2005) *Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito wa Dare Desu ka (NTV, 2004) *Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Musashi (NHK, 2003) *Hatsu Tsubomi (TBS, 2003) *Kita no Kunikara 2002 Yuigon (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kogoro Akechi vs Kaijin Nijyuu Menso (TBS, 2002) *Aozora no Tango (NHK, 2001) *Nagasaki Burabura Bushi (ANB, 2001) *Kaze Tachinu (Mukouda Kuniko Special Drama) (TBS, 2001) *The Breast (2000) *Food Fight (2000) *Romance (1999) *Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) *Kita no Kunikara '98 Jidai (Fuji TV, 1998) *Kamisama Mou Sukoshi Dake (1998) *Kamisan Nanka Kowakunai (TBS, 1998, ep4) *Mikeneko Homes no Tasogare Hotel (1998) *Kyosokyoku (TBS, 1996) *Seiya no Kiseki (1995) *Natsu no Ichizoku Zenshu (1995) *Kita no Kunikara '95 Himitsu (Fuji TV, 1995) *Bridesmaid at the Marriage Ceremony Hall (1994-96) *Saiyuuki (NTV, 1993) *Tokyo Elevator Girl (TBS, 1992) *Taiheiki (NHK, 1991) *El Final de Verde (NHK, 1990) *Tears of Swan (1989) *Kasuga no Tsubone (NHK, 1989) *Oikaketai no! (Fuji TV, 1988) Temas para Dramas *''Kokoro kara Suki tema para Tokyo Elevator Girl (1992) Películas *Ningen Shikkaku (2019) *Her Love Boils Bathwater (2016) *Too Young To Die! (2016) *Pieta in the Toilet (2015) *Kami no Tsuki (2014) *Kiki's Delivery Service (2014) *The After-Dinner Mysteries (2013) *Oceans (2009) Narración versión japonesa *Gelatin Silver LOVE (2009) *Haha Shan no Komoriuta (2009) *Yume no Manimani (2008) *The Invitation from Cinema Orion (2007) *Hana Yori mo Naho (2006) *The Book of the Dead (2005) - Voice *Ashura-jo no Hitomi (2005) *Tony Takitani (2004) *Chichi to Kuraseba (2004) *The Twilight Samurai (2002) *Utsutsu (2002) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Voice *Free and Easy 12: Big Holiday Bonus Project (2001) *Peony Pavilion (2001) *The Cabbie (2000) *Tenshu monogatari (1995) *47 Ronin (1994) *Kin chan no Cinema Jack II : Light of Firefly (1994) *Erotic Liaisons (1992) *Basara - The Princess Goh (1992) *Docchini suruno (1989) *Seven Days' War (1988) Anuncios *Hitachi Environmental Campaign (2008-present) *Glico (2006-present) *Ajinomoto (2005-present) *Sogo (2005) *Toyota (2005-present) *Suntory (2004-present) *Kirin Beverage (2003) *Kose (2001-02) *Parco (2000) *Takara Shuzo (1994-95) *Takeda (1992) *Ace Cook (1992) *Edwin (1992) *Daihatsu (1992) *Shincho Sha (1991-92) *Calbee (1991) *Pioneer (1991) *Fujitsu (1990) *NHK (1990) *Japan Telecom (1990) *Americaya (1989) *Kawasaki (1989) *Hitachi Maxell (1988-89) *Pocari Sweat (1988-90) *Kyocera (1987) *Mitsui Fudosan (1987) *Shiseido (1986, '88, '91, '92, '94, '96, '97, 2004-present) *Coca-Cola (1986) *KitKat (1985-88) *Kentucky Fried Chicken (1985-87) *Myojo Foods (1985) Reconocimientos *'2017 40th Japan Academy Prize:' Premio Mejor Actriz *'2015 38th Japan Academy Prize:' Premio Mejor Actriz *'2004 47th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Premio Mejor Actriz *'2004 Personalidad Diamante del Año' *'2003 26th Japan Academy Prize:' Premio Mejor Actriz *'2003 12th Sugako Hashida Award' *'2002 45th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Premio Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2001 Moscow International Film Festival:' Premio Mejor Actriz *'1989 12th Japan Academy Prize:' Premio Mejor Actriz Revelación *'Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Premio Nuevo Talento *'Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Premio Nuevo Talento Curiosidades *Rie es mitad japonesa y mitad holandesa (el padre es holandés). Ella nunca conoció a su padre. *Presentó los premios: 2016 (39th) Japan Academy Prize (junto con Nishida Toshiyuki) *Es conocida como ex prometida del luchador de sumo Takanohana, con quien estuvo comprometida durante 2 meses, y por sus años de lucha contra la anorexia nerviosa. *El 13 de febrero de 2009, anunció al público que estaba embarazada de seis meses y pronto se casaría con el padre de la niña de quien se informa que es Hiroyuki Nakatsu, un ex surfista profesional de Hawai convertido en empresario. El 20 de mayo de 2009, en Tokio, dio a luz a una niña. *El 23 de marzo de 2016, anunció que su divorcio de Hiroyuki Nakatsu ha sido finalizado. *El 16 de marzo de 2018 anunció su matrimonio con el integrante del grupo V6, Morita Go. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Miyazawa Rie.jpg Miyazawa Rie 2.jpg Miyazawa Rie 3.jpg Categoría:M2 Entertainment Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante